I May Be Bad, But I'm Perfectly Good At It
by TheSingingCynic
Summary: Light and L are handcuffed together, but in this story Light has his memory back. L is annoying Light, so he comes up with a dangerous and pleasurable plan. -Light is Kira pretending to be Light pretending to be Kira. SMUT AHEAD! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Light's anger was threatening a revolt. He had been so calm and composed, minus a few punches and kicks every so often. He had done everything perfectly, nothing to raise suspicion. So why was he still tethered to this unearthly creature? He could almost feel the chain on his wrist shrinking, pulling them together, a hunched man inching closer day by day. L has an innumerable amount of traits that irritate Light, one of which is his irregular sleep patterns. This often led to him trying to get to sleep with an infuriating detective tapping loudly on laptop next to him. Tap. Tap. Fucking tap. And if he rolled the wrong way his retinas are instantly burnt from a glowing screen.

However tonight he had found a new one, one that is even more off putting. L had abandoned his notes and decided to just stare at him. Light presumed he would get bored and drift off eventually but every time he peaked his eyes open, the bastard was still siting there on his haunches like some sort of giant owl watching his field mouse. It had been well over an hour, Light tried to ignore it but he could feel the dark eyes still on him. A burning heat that was impossible to sleep through. The more he tried to ignore it the more intense it felt and his ferocity was boiling just below the surface. He would occasionally hear L's thumb find his way in to his mouth, usually the sign of deep contemplation. But what information towards the case could this possibly be providing him.

Then he felt the bed shift, he could feel L leaning over him. Feel his body heat and his breath connect with his own. And that was it, the last straw he had to go cool down before he did something stupid. His eyes snapped open to see impossibly big pupils inches from his face.

"I'm getting a glass of water." He didn't bother waiting for a response; he just rolled out of the bed and dragged along his baggage with him. He trod barefoot into kitchen and poured him self a glass of water. He hoped it would sooth him. It almost did. Until he saw the gremlin standing in the door way watching him drink. He could see his eyes staring at his throat as he swallowed. What was he up to?

"Ryuzaki, do you know how uncomfortable your constant staring is." He tried to keep his voice light and playful.

"It's my job to observe Kira." A monotone repose came from the doorway.

"Fine, I know you think I'm Kira. But is it really necessary to glare at me when I'm trying to sleep. Can you not at least wait _until_ I'm asleep to get creepy?"

A thumb travelled up to his lips. "I wasn't glaring."

Light rolled his eyes. "It has been weeks, when can we get this chain off? Haven't I passed all your little tests?"

"The chain will be removed when you admit to me you are in fact Kira, then you will swap these handcuffs for much shorter ones."

Light felt like he was going to scream but instead he wrapped his hand around the chain and yanked the other man in to the light of the kitchen. It caught him by surprise and he tumbled to the floor landing in front of Light's feet, but just as quickly Ryuzaki flipped and his leg swung out to kick Light's leg under him toppling him to the floor too. L kneeled over him, his face mere centimetres from the other. "Enjoy this while you can Kira. It's going to be lonely when the both ends of this chain are only attached to you."

Light met L's gaze, his eyes were half lidded but his pupils strangely seemed bigger. And something clicked behind Light's eyes, some neurons splattered together and electricity tingled down his spine. A plan, a new plan. An…interesting plan.

"Why are you so obsessed with me being Kira? From the very beginning you've been set on pinning this ridiculous misplaced title on me. Why is that?" He leant towards Ryuzaki, who backed away slightly. This was indeed a dangerous game he was playing but he was sure his hunch was right, it's hard not to notice someone's little signs when you're attached to their wrist for so long.

L babbled on about how his findings statistically prove that he is but he needs more hard evidence to convince the force. But Light interrupted.

"I think you want me to be Kira."

"Actually Light, quite the opposite." Always so blunt.

"No, I think you want me to be _your_ Kira."

"I don't think I'm following you Light." They had both risen to standing, one slightly straighter than the other. And Ryuzaki was monitoring Light quizzically.

"You want me to be Kira so you can lock me up and I'd be your dirty little plaything." Neither of them had broken eye contact. So Light continued. "You want me to be Kira because you're attracted to criminals." Light watched the detective's eyes widen then narrow, was he actually making him angry? Good, he's right where I want him. Light started circling Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki didn't move.

"Are you attracted to me. L" He let the pseudonym roll slowly off his tongue. Light watched Ryuzaki's shoulders tighten ever so slightly.

"I told you not to call me that Light."

"Or are you only attracted to me as the idea of Kira."

"I am not attracted to criminals." Light ignored him.

"Because if you want, you know, I could play along." His voice tickled up the back of Ryuzaki 's neck, he watched faint dark hairs stand on end. "I could be Kira for you, L."

"Is that a confession Light."

"I could pretend it is, if it…" Pause for effect; "excites you."

Ryuzaki turned to face him. "It doesn't." he almost spat the words.

"You're lying."

"Perhaps what you are mistaking for attraction is endurance and dedication to solving the case." Light almost laughed but he had to remain in character, L may be an intellectual of few comparison but when it comes to his own sexual desires he is completely repressed. Light had the upper hand and he knew it.

"I didn't take you as much of a liar L, clearly I misjudged you."

They were now both literally circling each other like some bad western film. Eyeing each other up, fingers twitching, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Have you considered, Light, that you want me to catch you? That you are using this fictitious infatuation as leverage to confess. Maybe, because you're the one that wants me to fuck you."

The word sounded so alien coming from Ryuzaki, they both stopped pacing. Both surprised with Ryuzaki's usually so careful and considered vocabulary.

"Maybe I'll kill more if you don't, _fuck_ me." He mimicked L.

"So you admit, you are the murderer: Kira."

"For tonight, Yes. I'll be your Kira."

In one quick movement he wrapped the chain around L's neck. L let himself fall in to the taller man unfazed.

Ryuzaki had expected as much, such child's play, no real game here. "If you kill me Light everyone will know you are Kira. You know I've already given instructions to…"

"I'm not going to kill you L. I'm going to let you fuck me."

L's breath caught, that was less expected. Light saw the reaction and chose that moment to tighten the chain. This time instincts took over and L reached his hands up to claw at the metal.

Light moved his lips to L's ear. I'm gonna kill every single police officer in Japan, L. They'll be no police, no structure. Then you'll need me even more, I will become the justice this world needs. I will be law. Unless you can convince me otherwise.

"You would kill your own father? You're sick Light Yagami."

"I'm not Light, tonight I'm Kira. God's don't have fathers. I would kill them all with out a second thought. But you can stop me." He ran a soft tongue up the shell of his ear to substantiate his point.

Ryuzaki elbowed him in the stomach and used the chain to flip Light over his back and he slammed on to the floor in front of him, keeping his throat safe and free. L stepped forward on to the younger man's neck. Light was trying to catch his breath but was also smiling up at him. He nuzzled his face against the detectives foot. Eyes closed like a happy little kitten.

"Light, stop what you're doing it's not going to work. I find it an insult that you think I would fall for such a childish attempt of manipulation…"

"There's no trick, the only thing you need to fall for is me. And I know you already have. All I'm trying to do is satisfy your urges." He said this between lavish kisses to the foot.

"I don't get urges for people like you."

"Oh but you do. That's why you watch me. Why you watch me sleep. Wishing you could just slip in. What do you hope will happen, I'll wake and pull you close, and then we make gentle love till morning."

L retracted his foot to kick him in the shoulder. But Light caught it and pulled him down to his level. He rolled on top of him pinning his arms above his head. Light bit his lip purposefully, watching L look up at him with wild wide eyes. L scooted down to make sure he was resting on top of the detective's crotch. "Should I kill you L?"

He felt the signature twitch he was hoping for.

"Do you want Kira to kill you, I could. I could do it right now."

Twitch.

"Or should I let you live and keep you tied up. After the law enforcement are gone who's going to stop me tying you up and keeping you. My own little toy. Your Kira's perfect opponent L. So smart. So beautiful." His hand skirted up under the loose white top.

"Stop it light."

"But you don't want me to stop it. I can feel you. I can feel how much you love it." Light had never seen L so angry, he was sure whatever was coming next was going to hurt but he couldn't stop.

Author's notes: More smut coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

As predicted L swung his head to smash it in to Light's bridge of his nose, Light tried to dodge and they just ended up whacking skulls. They both rolled in pain gripping their foreheads before realising that L was now in power, he flipped Light over his knees and slapped his arse. Hard. Light gasped. The pain in his head completely forgotten. In his shock L used the opportunity to pull Light's hands behind his back and securing them with the handcuff chain like a lassoed cow. He struck again.

Light's gasp turned in to a testing moan. Light felt L's legs tense, he hesitated before the third slap. Light moaned again more freely this time. He reasoned there was no harm in enjoying his own act.

"Harder." His voice came out gravely and horse but it made L's legs widened slightly, Light wondered if it was a biological reaction, or a cerebral decision, whether L was actually aware that he was giving Light more access to, what felt like an increasingly hard cock pressing in to his ribs.

Light's eyes fluttered closed as he started flowing with the movement of the slaps letting his growing erection grind against L's thigh with every bruising hit. "You are not a God." L breathed. Each word was emphasised with a blazing five-fingered sting. "You are an insolent child having a temper tantrum at the world."

Light was smiling, he could feel L trying to get some friction on his own cock but Light wouldn't allow that just yet. "I am a God. With out me you'd be nothing." Spurring the talented hands on.

"I am three of the world's greatest detectives, long before you stumbled in to my life. I think it's the other way round, don't you? You'd be a bored God, with out me faulting you, following you, you would never have been satisfied with just killing criminals. You're too far-gone now. Morals mean nothing to you. Kira doesn't have a soul."

Light's fists clenched. He swung his body round and ducked under the chain, his legs now either side of the detectives lap but his hands still bound behind his back. Light pulled up the rest of the chain in his hands so one of the L's hands were very close to his own. He reached out a thumb and stroked the hand behind his back teasingly. So soft and tender and action L wasn't sure he even felt it. Light was staring down in to the detective's eyes through long lashes.

L was sure he was going to be on the receiving end of a head-butt, but instead Light placed a gentle chaste kiss on the red mark on his forehead. "You don't think I have a soul?" He whispered in to mess of black hair. "Well tell me, how does you getting off on killers deem your soul better than mine?" The stroking across L's thumb had become a heavier pet, so had both of their breathing. Light suddenly pulled the hand in to his fist, locking the fingers together while still rubbing his thumb against the palpable skin.

L's eyes were wide, why was this so hot? This incredibly passionate but chaste gesture was shooting want up his dick. And of course Light chose that moment to grind down his hips in to L's, their cocks rubbing together between the thin layers of fabric. It was an intense blast that was entirely too short. They both gaped for air. L had thrown his head back and was shaking. He shoved Light off him, and leapt across the room as far as the chain would allow. He was backed in to a corner, his back against a cabinet in his usual crouching position.

It was only now did Light realise how small it made L when he crouched, the smallest he could make himself actually. He wondered if it was actually a defensive recoil to the world rather than his claim of increased brain function. 'He locks himself away, barely having any communication with others unless it's through someone like Watari. Yet he's been thrown in to the open in the case with no real defence. Damn it, I pushed him too far too quickly. Time to re-evaluate. Ease him in to it, he needs to want it, he needs to want me, otherwise I'll never get out of here, damn it! He was so close.' He glanced at L, who had pulled a lollipop from his pocket and was sucking it violently. His other hand ringing in his hair. He watched L's feet folding over themselves repeatedly. His dick was obviously the source of his discomfort.

Light mused for a minute more before he eased his shirt up and over his head. He let it fall to the floor. His slender but solid frame glowing from the streaming silver moonlight. He stood there for a moment waiting for L's shaking to subside a little. He turned away from him to open one of the very top cupboards. His pyjama bottoms slipping as his languid body stretched to reach, a perfect 'V' visible from the lowered bottoms and a chocolate trail of hair leading to what was hidden. He touched the bottle he was after and pulled it down, the trousers caressing his hard on as they returned to their normal position. It made him shudder silently as he realised how turned on he actually was. But for now he would have to ignore it.

A bottle of chocolate sauce. He lifted it above his head and squeezed a load in to his mouth. It was so sickly how could L eat so much of this stuff. He let a dribble drip over his lip and down to his collarbone. His tongue swept out to lap it up, smearing the thick substance over the rest of his lips. 'I'll be tasting this shit for days.'

His eyes locked with L's whose mouth was hanging open now, the lollipop in fear of falling to the floor. L rose and trod closer. Light followed L's step forward. He squirted more on his chest, spreading a large brown 'K' the chocolate was starting to drip towards his pyjama bottoms, god it was gonna stain like a bitch, but it didn't matter, he definitely had L's attention.

L licked his lips. So Light dragged his finger over one of the marks and placed it in his mouth. Sucking slowly. Suggestively. L was practically salivating. Light caught another dollop on his thumb and offered it to him. L didn't move but his eyes were fixated on the thumb. Light took the final step forward his hand cupping the detectives pointed chin, he dragged his thumb across the plump closed lips leaving a sugared trail along them, L's eyes were unfocused so Light forced his thumb in to L's mouth. Immediately L's tongue bombarded efficient licks and then sweet suction. L's eyes snapped in to focus now, focused on Light. He sucked with determination and a swirling tongue pushed off his thumb with a pop and began working up the inside of his wrist. He was pushing Light back, pushing him in to the kitchen chair. The edge of it caught Light behind the knees and he fell on to the wooden seat, L still attached to his am, kissing and licking closer to his chest.

He seemed completely oblivious to the cock grinding against his stomach, he was so focused on the task at hand that he even grabbed Light's arse to pull him closer to reach more areas of chocolate, his hands remained there squeezing the flesh. Light's neck was bent back over the chair, one hand lost in L's hair, he dragged his nails through it enjoying the satin flow through this fingers, it was so much softer than it looked. He was almost lost in the sensation of L cleaning him the delicate tongue tracing over exposed abs. Under the skin crease of his pecks. And then up to his nipples. L lavished the sensitive area with just the right amount of suction and twirl of his tongue. But it was over all too quickly.

Light raised his head to see L had climbed on the chair his feet planted either side of Light's legs squatting over his lap, his hands pressed against his now spotless chest. Fixated on Light's lips. He realised his mouth was still covered in chocolate. L was blowing air hard from his nose. Unsure what to do now Light thought.

"Does it hurt L? Does it hurt you to know you want a murderer's mouth?" L furrowed his brow but didn't move. Light shrugged; "Fine more for me." And opened his mouth lazily dragging his tongue over his top lip, closing his eyes to show his enjoyment.

L raised his fingers too his own lips before he made his decision and threw his mouth on Light's. He thrust Light's tongue out the way, for now he had to focus on the lips. He savoured the salty taste of his enemy and the sweet taste of his friend. Plus chocolate, bonus. He sucked the bottom lip in to his mouth giving gentle bites while cleaning every smear of chocolate off. His tongue traced along the top one making Light give out an uncharacteristic whine he used that opportunity to slip his tongue in to the warm chasm. It was dripping with thick chocolate and spit. It was delicious; his tongue couldn't get deep enough. But Light started to kiss back. He was meeting L's penetration, entering L's mouth and owning it. Claiming it with precise licks along the pallet and soft bites. They were both fighting for air, but neither prepared to give up first. The kissing was getting harder, more brutal. Light found L's hands, which had retreated back to his own knees and slid them up his chest to place them on his face. Light's head cradled in the detectives hands. It felt…good.


	3. Chapter 3

Their lips were barley touching now; they were just inhaling each other's air, each other's smell. Rocking up in to each other. One clasping to the others face the other running his hands up his back. They were close but it wasn't enough.

L stopped. Light groaned and tried to resume the dry humping. But L tightened his grip in Light's hair. Then slapped his cheek, so hard that bits of almond hair fell away in his grasp. "You are the enemy. _Kira_." Light rubbed his head in a wince, smiling. Only to be spat on. L ordered him to the bedroom and Light immediately led the way, giving L a moment in the kitchen alone.

He heard a draw open and slam back shut. 'A knife? Would L really kill him? No, everything is being recorded, he would have to delete the tapes which would just make him look even more suspicious. Or more likely use my fake confession as evidence.' Light knew this game would be dangerous but he was sure he had L in his palm, begging for release. 'But what did he pick up then?' Definitely something metal. No, L was too smart to think to kill him, if anything L still needed answers. He wouldn't dispose of such a valuable asset. He wanted to get inside L's head knowing the only way no one else could, through his sexual needs. He knew how lonely L felt, how much he craved intimacy probably with out even realising the full extent of it. Often he would wake to find L's body clinging to his arm. So he knew that this part of him could easily be manipulated, hell L was already showing signs he was warming to Misa even though he finds her incredibly annoying all because she kissed him. But his dedication to his line of work, meant the line between satisfaction for the job and satisfaction in sexual desires would be blurred. Light knew L was attracted to criminals.

And with this extended contact with Light, sleeping and living together he knew if Light could get L to fuck him pretending to be Kira he will unable to discern the line between emotions and morality. So if the truth does come out L will be too conflicted to execute him. And after all Light had been around Misa long enough to know how to play up the adoring lover. But still the apprehension tightened his muscles where he stood; he scanned the room deciding his best course of action to fight if needs be. He'd have to dive for the lamp…

Mid thought he was thrown on to the bed his legs kicked open. L was standing over him again with the lollipop back in his mouth. He pressed a cold metal spatula against the man's covered cock. Light hissed and arched his back worries dispersing from his mind. L stroked it up his length to his stomach and up to a nipple. Which he promptly whipped. The sting was so sharp Light brought up his hands to protect himself.

"So you can deal out pain, Kira but you can't take a little yourself." Light half glared half pouted at the detective. But still allowed the detective to rip off his trousers. He needed to even the playing field, he sat up to remove L's shirt and trousers but L promptly kicked him back down with a thud.

"Listen to me carefully Kira. You will do exactly as I say, if you stray from that you will be punished. If you touch me. You will be punished. If you try and touch yourself or relieve yourself in any way. You will be punished."

L's voice was deeper than he had ever heard it. It made his cock ache. 'Where the fuck had this come from.' Not that Light was complaining, it looked like his plan was starting to take effect and besides someone actually challenging his dominance was refreshingly erotic. Which of course meant not touching himself just got increasingly harder.

L tucked the spatula in to his waist, his dick very prominent even in his loose jeans. He crawled on to the bed and in one efficient movement had pulled the younger man closer to him and had both his legs up over each shoulder.

Light could hear the lollipop clicking against his teeth as L was salivating over it proficiently. Light was holding his breath. L was staring at him keenly. Something about his eyes, those giant black orbs, why do his pupils never reflect the light? It's as if they really do absorb everything, all possible information, everything sucked in and then prodded and stored by his brain…even light. The thought made his mouth dry.

But all thought faded away when he received a hard bite to the thigh, it jolted him out of his own mind and watched the detective leave a string of red marks on the inside of his legs. L almost reached his dick, his breath glazed over it as he watched it twitch eagerly. Then L ignored it. He grabbed Light's legs from his shoulders and pushed them towards his stomach, completely displaying his asshole.

Light would have blushed if he had any blood to spare. 'Maybe this is what L needs, he wanted a criminal but not to overpower him but subdue to him, play to his ego.' Light grimaced at the thought of him displaying his inner Misa; he'd have to be needy and vocal. He shuddered but it was manageable. One of L's hands held his legs in place; the other kneaded and squeezed his soft buttocks. Before reaching for his makeshift paddle again. He slammed the spatula against the perfect skin. Instantly coming up in a red haze. He dragged his nails over the now sensitive area. Light was whimpering and wriggling too violently, L couldn't hold his legs in place to strike properly.

"Wrap your hands around your knees to keep your legs in place." He ordered and Light followed. Now with both hands free L had more room to swing. He alternated between cheeks so they had a second to recover before letting the metal almost tear the skin. It was a blistering red, he glanced at Light who had his head thrashed back in the mattress, throat exposed and adam's apple bobbing in hard gulps and shaky breaths. He was crying. And his cock was leaking. L placed the spatula to the side to run gentle fingers over the wounds. He held on to his lollipop, allowing him to kiss the marked skin, soothing it with his tongue. He heard Light hiss above him. He kissed back up, where his tongue finally made contact on the gouch. The painful hiss turned in to a wanton gasp. L lapped at the sensitive skin letting saliva drip down to collect in the pink hole below it. He put the lollipop in his mouth giving it one final suck before toying it round the tight ring of muscles.

"Oh, god L!"

He watched the tiny circle contract and dilate experimenting with the foreign object. L watched the dance, head cocked, fascinated. He drew lazy sticky circles round the area before bending down to have a taste. Light wanted to grip the sheets but had to settle with digging his nails in to his legs. He felt a testing tongue lick both the lollipop and his arse. He caught his breath as a more determined swipe now circled the coated area. L had his eyes closed, he let his tongue do what it did best, it kept the lollipop wet to drag trails he could follow, until he stopped at the opening. The round head of the sweet probing the entrance. Light tensed. A hand reached up to the back of Light's thigh, and gave a reassuring squeeze. L watched the ring relax and thrust his tongue in along side the lollipop. Light cried out his name at the alien sensation. It wasn't painful just so strange, but L's talented tongue was easing in and out of the hole while spinning the lollipop inside and it was starting to feel good, really good. His muscles were beginning to ease giving more room for L to flick deeper.

"You're opening up so easily."

"L." Hearing his name so long and drawn out form such a desperate voice made him think he wouldn't need any physical contact to come. He could just listen to that majestic noise again and again. He needed to hear more. He removed his tongue but left the lollipop inside Light. Light wriggled his rear trying to get more pressure. "L, please!"

But he choked on his words as his legs were flung apart and a heat engulfed his cock.

"AH!" He threw his arms above his head to grip the sheets, his back arching in to the throat. Firm hands found his hips and forced him back down. He lifted his head to meet L's scolding eyes, his mouth still in a tight circle around the base of his cock. His lips massaged the base, his nose deep in the tuft of hair. Light could fell the tickle of air from L's nose in his pubes, how was he so good at this. L painfully slowly withdrew, before ramming it back down his throat. Light was a mess, all his self-control was focused on not thrusting up, he focused on the hands tracing semicircles on his hips to calm himself down. No wait not semicircle. No these were precise lines. Holy shit it was Morse code.

L had moved his attention to the head of Light's delicious penis. He lapped at the sensitive head, licking it thoroughly like the most satisfying lollipop. His fingers still thrumming the code on to Light's hips. Judging by Light's sudden more controlled breathing he figured Light had finally noticed. But he was going to make it hard for him to decipher it. He grabbed the base of the cock with one hand, the other still tapping, and jerked him off while still tasting the slit.

'Fuck he lost his place, he was sure there was an 'I.'' But L's manoeuvres had increased in speed and pressure. He grunted loudly in frustration and pleasure. He felt teeth against his cock, the bastard's smiling. He ignored it and tried to concentrate again.

.. .-. .- -.- .. .-. .- -.- .. .-. .- -.- .. .-. .- -.- .. .-. .-

'I. R. A. K. I. R. A. K. I. R. A. K. I. R. A' The smug fucker was spelling out 'Kira' over and over again. Light broke out in to laughter. Is cock jiggling inside L's mouth. L used this opportunity to pull the lollipop out of his arse, throw it to the side, grab the spatula and ram the handle in to Light's rectum.

Light screamed profanities and latched on to L's hair.

"You're breaking the rules light." He mumbled as calm as ever even through a mouth full of cock.

Light didn't care, he needed to hold on. He tugged and pulled at the dense black wilderness. L was bobbing his head and fucking him with the handle at the same time. It was too much. Too intense.

"I'm gonna cum!" Light warned his cock spasming in the man's mouth.

"No you're not." L had removed himself and was securing the chain tightly round the base of the cock, cutting off the circulation slightly.

Light pleaded with the detective. He was on the brink unable to get that final push. He was loosing that bittersweet pressure; this was some form of torture. L had stopped inserting the spatula too; instead he just blew cool air on to the tip of the darkened enlarged head, enjoying Light's painful need. He let Light watch him kick off his jeans and peel off his shirt letting them puddle the floor and when he believed Light was back to a safe point he removed the chain and the spatula. Light was almost crying from the loss and so L gave his instructions.

"Turn on your knees. Like the bitch you are." As he turned L wrapped some of the loose chain around his neck. "I told you, you would be punished." He thrust himself in while pulling the chain hard chocking Light. Both of them relished the fit for a second, Light was so tight and hot, the walls tightened all along the detectives shaft giving him goosebumps. L was so much bigger than the spatula and longer too reaching points deep inside him, he felt so full of the detective.

L took long hard strides, in and out, alternating his angles until he found what he was looking for. Light spluttered L's name.

"Do that again." L tightened the chain around Light's throat and slammed back in to him hitting his prostate once again. Light felt dizzy nothing had ever felt this good, he started ramming back in to L hitting his that amazing bundle of nerves continuously. Sweaty skin slapping nosily, the gentle grunts of L almost masked by Light's sinful moaning. Until he couldn't push back any longer, a red mist was descending over Light's eyes, his arms gave way and he landed on his face, his knees keeping his arse in the air. L repeatedly struck his prostate with no mercy and precision. He knew Light was close, his arsehole was clamping down on his dick. He tightened the choker even more, welt already appearing on the fragile neck and he waited for the last second to drag his nails sharply down his spine and with that Light came. The lack of oxygen didn't stop him from screaming out the most powerful he had ever had. It vibrated through every muscle of his body.

"RYUZAKI!" Light passed out.

L pulled out and let the man sink to the floor; semen had coated Light's stomach and the sheet below him. L walked round to the en suite bathroom to pick up a cool wet flannel. He gingerly mopped up Light's mess and propped him up in a more comfortable position. He went to put the dirty flannel back in bathroom and by the time he came back Light's eyes were open. Big hazel eyes watching him walk round the bed and climb back in. L could see Light's breathing was still irregular but quickly returning to normal.

But now Light's eyes were focused on L's still hard dick.

L could see what Light was about to say and answered first. "I'm satisfied thank you. Let's get some sleep." He covered the thin sheet over his lower half and tried to scoot down to rest.

"L, please. Let me help you." He murmured. L looked in to the eyes of his enemy, but they seemed not as cold as they used to be. Light used the chain to pull the man in to his arms; he laid him horizontal between Light's legs, his head resting against his shoulder looking up at the brown haired man. Light cradled him in his arms. One hand supporting his head and stroking his hair. The other tilting his chin up to receive a tender kiss. It was slow and lazy and beautiful. He stroked the delicate skin under L's eye before trailing his hand gracefully down the detective's arms and further down his chest all the way to his balls. Giving them a soft squeeze, he rolled them in his palm. He stroked the aching dick, with slow easy movements. He rotated his hand when he pulled up and swiped his thumb over the slit with each pull. He felt L's body start to melt and relax in to him. L had gone on all night with out touching himself; Light figured the detective wouldn't last long. He gently manoeuvred the man to lie down on the pillow. They laid side by side gazing at each other, Light still leisurely pulling at L's dick. His other hand raised L's leg and draped it over his own waist giving him access to his hole. He placed two fingers in his mouth and laced them thick with spit, L watched him work intently.

As soon as Light entered him, L's hands shot up and wrapped themselves around Light's neck. Light buried his face in to the crook of his neck tasting the sweet skin. Leaving tender kisses and ticklish nips all along the collarbone. Light affectionately fed his fingers in and out, loosening the rings of muscle to fit another finger in. He curled and scissored them to try and get enough room to reach that button. His fingers flexed against a small squishy lump. L shook hard and pressed him self even closer in to Light, his back creating a perfect white arch.

Success. Light pulled his head back, he wanted to see L orgasm, he wanted to see L at his weakest. His fingers following the same speed as the hand pumping his dick, each thrust up he would brush his fingers against that spot just to hear L purr. His speed was increasing and L's mouth was open and closing in silent words, their noses pressed together, their eyes locked almost unblinking.

And it didn't take long till L let it escape: "Say my name."

Whether it was a plead or a command, Light wasn't sure but he placed his lips over L's, "Ryuzaki."

L' came silently. His body shuddering in relief and absolute pleasure. His vision went white and his head lightened, he was vaguely aware of compassionate rubs along his spine from Light easing him through his bliss.

When L was breathing normally again, his eyes shot open and he rolled away Light. Sitting back up in his usual position he pulled the laptop from the bedside table and opened it. Immediately began tapping away.

"I have to say, I did enjoy your acting Light. Light is Kira, pretending to be Light pretending to be Kira. Fascinating. I knew staring at you long enough would lead to some interesting results, as to you showing this much commitment… I must say I'm impressed."

Light sat up, a surge of emotions powering through him. Anger decided to rear its head first. Play the used victim he reminded himself. "You mean you planned all this."

"Mmmhmm yes. I played to your ideal of me, and then I found your kinks and used them to my advantage. Actually it's incredibly common for people like you: egotists with a god complex, to be turned on by the whole power reversal thing."

"So, you just played with my emotions, like some sick twisted game?"

"I thought I could learn something from this experience, maybe some weakness you would only show at your most intimate." He stopped his note taking and stared at Light with those impossible stunning black eyes. "Besides." He yanked the chain so Light tripped in to a kiss. "Orgasms help clear my mind."

Author's notes: So what do you think, did L really know what he was doing from the beginning? Or is it all to cover his own arse? LONG LIVE L!


End file.
